


Once More, With Hobbits

by PrincessKittenStar101



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bilbo Baggins song, Bilbo’s birthday, Fluff and Crack, In Memory of Leonard Nimoy, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKittenStar101/pseuds/PrincessKittenStar101
Summary: Well, your favorite group of demigods, shadowhunters, and tributes are back to help celebrate Bilbo's birthday. So whose dumb idea was it to play the "Bilbo Baggins Song" at the party???





	Once More, With Hobbits

Once again, a large group of demigods, shadowhunters, and tributes made their way to Erebor, where an important event was being held. Mainly, the birthday of a certain Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins.

For the past few years, the kids had made fun of said Hobbit by singing the dreaded song " _The Bilbo Baggins Song_ " by Leonard Nimoy. Well, Bilbo had decided that enough was enough, and he wasn't going to allow the kids to sing that song ever again.

Well, that's not that story.

"Well, I hope this party we're making for Bilbo will be a blast," Jacquelyn said as she set up the decorations in the grand ballroom. "I can't tell you all how embarrassing it was last year when we had to do that play."

"You tell me," said Grover as he, Clary, and Annabeth set up the tables. "Wasn't that play just terrible?"

"You bet it was," said Katniss as she set the food on the tables. "For several months, I couldn't go three feet without everyone in Panem singing " _Misty Mountains_ ". That was so uncalled for."

"Not to mention Jace kept humming that love theme about Kili and Tauriel whenever he could," said Simon. "I so wanted to slap him."

"And there was that one part about me wanting to slap Luke for singing _Don't Awkward Slide_ Me," said Ron. "Percy and I were five seconds from strangling that jerk."

"I know," said Finnick. "Anyway, let's get ready for the party; and ix-nay on anyone singing that Bilbo Baggins Song, OK?"

"Good idea," said Jacquelyn as she picked up baby Hadley and hugged him. "I can't let my little guy sing that terrible song. It's bad for him."

Well, to make a long story short, the party was a success, with the guest of honor blushing with embarrassment as the group performed the Laketown chapter from the Hobbit musical. "Did they really have to do that?" Bilbo hissed at Thorin.

"They did," said Thorin with a bored tone on his face.

But we can't have this story without the Bilbo Baggins song, as someone carelessly left the Youtube app open on their phone, which led to EVERYONE IN THE PLACE watching a video about Leonard Nimoy singing a certain song.

The song went as follows: 

_In the middle of the earth, in the land of the Shire, lives a brave little Hobbit who we all admire_

_With his long wooden pipe, fuzzy woolly toes, he lives in a Hobbit hole and everybody knows him_

_Bilbo (BILBO!) Bilbo Baggins! He's only three feet tall!_

_Bilbo (BILBO!) Bilbo Baggins! The bravest little Hobbit of them all!_

"Oh no! Not again!" Bilbo cried out as the rest of the group looked on in horror.


End file.
